Rules
Please read these rules before joining the wiki. If these rules are broken, deepening on the severity, you will be banned. Rules of the Wiki *Have Fun :D *Be nice to other users, do not be a cyberbully. *Do not spam, vandalize, etc. another user or pages on this wiki. *Do not steal artwork posted on this wiki. *You may curse, but you may only say words such as "hell", "damn", "pissed", nothing worse than that. *You may not create a clan without an admin's permission. *Add the correct categories/format to your pages. Ask an admin if you need help with this. *Do not use excessive chatspeak or bad grammar. *You may not RP both the leader and deputy of a clan, as well as both the medicine cat and the MCA. *Do not edit the RP archives. *You may not change another user's character without permission. (EX: Have your cat become their mate, change their history, etc.) *Whatever you post in the RP (unless it is something sexual or something similar that must be removed from the wiki) stays in the RP. So this means if your cat says something about another character, setting, etc. that the creator of these things does not agree with, chances are your cat will be deemed insane or something. **The only exception to this rule is if no one else has posted yet. If so, you may remove your last post from the RP. **If all you have to do is change a name or fix a typo, then you may do that as well. *While on chat, you must post an edit code to notify others that you are editing an RP page. *You may write fanfics about the wolf packs and dragon tribes from WCFW, as well as any fanclan from anywhere that you would like to write about, but RPs for these groups will not be opened on this wiki. *You may write fanfics about humans, but they must be characters from this wiki or characters from the Warriors books. *For wiki votes, for your vote to count you must meet these requirements (does not count for the Contests): **You must be active in at least one RP. **You must have at least 20 edits. **You must have edited the wiki within the past week before the vote takes place. **You must have created at least one page. *You may create a dragon breed at any time, but you must speak with Icy about it first. **You must sen her a description of the dragon breed, and it will either be accepted or declined. Do not go over-board with dragon creation, and you may not create "Mary Sue" dragon breeds. *Do not create a dragon using a breed of dragon created by someone else without their permission (EX: Water Dragons or Pluma Dragons) You may create a dragon of a well known breed whenever you would like (EX: Western, Easter, Wyvern, Amphitere, Knucker, etc.) *Please do not change, alter, or add any categories, except for *There can only be time lapses twice a month and can last no longer than three days per RPer (unless you have specially permission from an admin, and do not beg for permission). *These rules may be changed an altered at any time, but only by the founder or admins. *If you are racist, sexist, a homophobe, etc. I give everyone permission to be as much of an ass to you as they want. *Creating an LGBT character is encouraged here. *Do NOT touch the categories. Do not change them, do not alter them in anyway. I can't stress that enough. *All "ripoff-characters" or "copy-characters" will be deleted. **A copy-character is a character that is exactly that another character on this wiki that was created prior. *If one or more of your RP cats is seen going into another RP more than 3 times your privilages of going into another RP will be taken away from you. *You can only have three RP character in a clan/RP without an admin's permission. Rules About Fanfics *Fanfics about cats, wolves, dragons, and horses are permitted. **For wolves and horses, the fanfic must be about one of the RP groups from the old wiki. **For dragons, we prefer that you write fanfics about the dragon RP on this wiki, but you may write about the dragon tribes from the old wiki as well. *Fanfictions about humans are also permitted, but only if it is focused around the "humanized" version of a character from this wiki or the old wiki. (Human character(s) are also permitted if the fanfic is based around a clan) *Do not steal someone else's ideas/work. *You may provide artwork for your fanfic/story. It is encouraged that you do so and use as little photographs/other people's artwork as possible. *Prose. poetic, and script format is allowed. Though if you want to write a fanfic as if it were a script, it must be highly detailed. *Don't create a page for a super-short story/poem. *Do not post stories in blogs! They will be deleted! *Do '''not '''make Mary Sues! **These include All-powerful Sues and Attention-whore Sues. List of Clans/Other RP Groups MossClan (MC) RoseClan (RC) CaveClan (CC) FogClan (FC) StarClan (SC) Dark Forest (DF) Rogues ® The Place of Starry Skies (TPOSS) The Place of Eternal Darkness (TPOED) Category:Community